An Absurd World
by Holz9364
Summary: Harry and Draco spend Christmas looking back on the not so easy 11 years they've gone through together. Slash but not graphic or anything, its only rated M because the f word is used!


_An Absurd World_

_**A/N - I have no idea where this came from and I'm not even sure if I like it xD Its just a totally AU 19 years later I suppose...  
><strong>_

_**Anyhow, just a one shot, I hope you enjoy it =)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! **_

* * *

><p><em><em>"How did this happen?"

Harry glanced over at Draco at the strange question, he was watching the three kids talk in the living room and he had a very strained look on his face.

"Christmas? Someone invented it a long time." Harry replied cheekily.

Draco didn't even roll his eyes which meant something was really up with him.

"I'm serious." Draco said, he glared at Harry, "I hate you."

"Uh…okay, I hate you too?" Harry tried, he really had no idea where Draco's mind was right now.

Draco groaned, "I'm supposed to hate you. Your supposed to be the annoying boy who didn't die, the hero figure that I hate. I'm supposed to be the pompous pureblood who hates scum like you, I'm supposed to hate you!" It appeared his rant was over for now.

"Yet you don't." Harry said thoughtfully, also glancing at the three kids in the other room, Draco sighed, "Life wasn't supposed to go like this." He said, "I was supposed to get married to a rich pureblood woman and have a pompous mini me."

"Uh, you did." Harry said, pointing out the obvious, Draco glared at him again and Harry raised his hands in defeat, he walked over to the fridge and threw Draco a beer before opening one for himself. Draco accepted the beer with a grunt of thanks.

"So, what's up with you?" Harry asked, leaning against the kitchen top, momentarily forgetting about the trouble-makers they were supposed to be keeping an eye on.

Draco drank deeply from his bottle of beer and leaned against the doorframe, "My Father."

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall, "Oh, he's late, I'll floo him." He moved to walk out of the room but Draco stopped him, "No, this is the problem, you and my Father, you get on, you're _friends_."

"And? That bothers you why?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at the blonde man.

Draco could have screamed, he was so frustrated, "The problem is my life is fucked up!" He yelled, "My son was not supposed to become best friends with yours, a bloody Potter in Slytherin, and a Weasley too, it's ridiculous!"

Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him through the house, Christmas was being held in Grimmauld place. He dragged Draco away from the kids and into the tapestry room, he glared at the Slytherin, "My son loves your son like a brother and he loves Rosie like a sister, those three kids through there, that's me, Ron and Hermione, that's how close a bond they have, now I don't expect you to understand that-"

"Exactly!" Draco shouted, "I don't! I don't understand it because I never had anything like that and I don't know what to do, I'm friends with you, in fact you're probably my best friend, and it's messing with my head, our sons are practically brothers, do you not think that messes with my head?"

"You don't think it messes with mine?" Harry shouted back, his eyes going to the door to make sure it was still shut, "Draco you tormented me for years but I got over it, and you and those three kids, that's all I have." Harry admitted, "So yeah I'm going to get defensive about them, but I'm worried about you too and I don't know what the hell brought this on!"

"They're all I have too." Draco said in a small voice, "So yes I have my Father, but even you don't know how messed up that relationship was, and you not knowing is my fault, not yours, my pride is afraid it will break if I talk to anyone about just how messed up it was, but it's Christmas Harry, and here we are, spending it alone. Life wasn't supposed to go like this."

"No, it wasn't." Harry agreed, his eyes drifting off to a spot behind Draco. Harry sank into an armchair and Draco did the same, "But we're not alone." He added.

"Can you believe they are in 1st year already?" Draco asked, sighing deeply, "I feel so old."

"So do I." Harry admitted, his voice trailing off, "Can you believe it's been 11 years?"

"It feels like longer." Draco admitted, "I still miss her everyday."

"Me too." Harry said, rubbing his eyes to fight the tears that threatened to fall when they talked about this, they didn't often because it hurt too much but sometimes the words needed to be said.

"Hermione and Ron weren't supposed to die." Harry said, the pain in his heart as awful as it had been 10 years ago.

"No, Hermione wasn't meant to die, neither was Astoria, or Ginny. Ron chose his own fate." Draco said, still very bitter from what had happened.

"He had just lost his Wife." Harry said in a quiet voice but he had aggravated Draco again, he jumped up, glaring down at Harry, "So had we! All three of us lost our wives on the same day we were granted with the gift of our children but me and you, we dealt with it Harry, we were in pain but we put our children first, we didn't go drinking the draught of living death and ending it all, we didn't orphan our children!" His eyes were bright as he turned around, trying to compose himself.

"We were always stronger than he was Draco, even at school, Ron was weak, when things got hard he gave up." Harry said, he still defended his friend after all that had happened.

"It wasn't fair." Draco said, turning back to face Harry, his eyes red and filled with sorrow, "I mean that stupid disease found only in certain expecting Mothers, it killed 12 women before they found the cure, why did Astoria, Hermione and Ginny have to be amongst those 12?"

"I don't know Draco." Harry said honestly, "I don't know, and after all I went through during the war, and all I know you went through too it wasn't fair, we deserved a normal life, but that wasn't the way it happened and like you said we have to deal with that. Life isn't fair."

"The kids are probably damaged forever." Draco grumbled, "The way we raised them."

"They're fine, they're sneaky Slytherin's who like to play tricks on their parents and love school and hate homework, they love Christmas and they hate their home-made sweaters from their Grandmother, they hate hugs and kisses, they love their family, they are normal kids Draco, and they are fine." Harry said soothingly, he had a feeling that it was the whole Christmas with the kids thing that had set him off. He hadn't been the same since the trio had left for school.

"They're as fine as any three kids can be who have two Dads." Draco added onto the end of Harry's statement, Harry sighed, "Well it didn't start out that way." He said, Draco was still pacing. Harry frowned at him, "And living together to raise the three of them together seemed like a good idea at the time, Draco we couldn't have known that things would change between us, that we'd…" He trailed off.

Draco was still angry, "That we'd what? End up together? And my Father is fine with it and Severus is fine with it and Molly is _fine _with it! Don't you see Harry? Everyone is willing to be fine with it because they are afraid!"

"I know." Harry said, surprising Draco, "But for good reasons Draco, your Father is fine with it because he and I got past all that happened during the war and because he's willing to see past the fact you're gay because he's your Father. Severus is fine with it because he's seen so much pain and suffering in your sons life that he is happy that Scorpius is happy now, with parents who love him, even if both of them are male. Molly is fine with it because she lost two children that day, three if you count Hermione as part of the family which she was, she lost so much and we both know she's never been the same since, she's happy that Albus and Rose are happy. You seem to think this is a disease Draco, that I'm something to be ashamed of, you think the first thing people see when they look at you is the fact that you're gay, but it isn't. In this day and age it's so common it's like having an iphone, people don't stare like they used too, they just nod and talk to you as if you're any other person."

Harry's speech was motivating, Draco had to give him that, and he did feel a lot better, he raised an eyebrow, "Are you really comparing being gay to having an iphone?"

Harry laughed, happy that Draco was smiling now, "Well you understood my point." He said as he stood up and gave Draco a long look, "Are you feeling ready to go into the living room and open presents with your children without breaking down in tears now?" He asked, half serious and half amused.

Draco glared at him, but it was playful, "Yes, I think I'll be able to hold it in." He teased, Harry smiled, "Good." He held the door open for Draco who walked through it, they walked into the living room together where the three children were gathered around the tree with the presents.

Harry smiled, the world they lived in was an absurd little one, but sometimes that wasn't always a bad thing.

**The End.**


End file.
